


i never drew first (but i drew first blood)

by damIT (orphan_account)



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gun Violence, School Shootings, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/damIT
Summary: They were smoking a joint in the corner of a gym during their free period- it was totally empty except for the three of them and then…A gun went off. A gun went off, and the joint fell out of Sydney’s hand onto her right and burnt it. A gun went off, and Dina’s hand immediately grabbed Sydney’s. A gun went off, and Stan immediately stuck his arm out over Syd and Dina like that would’ve protected the from anything.Now they’re under the bleachers, crouched and quiet.“Sydney…” Stan whispers lowly.“I’m not a superhero, Stan. I can’t-”_____title from blaze of glory by bon jovi
Relationships: Dina/Sydney Novak, Stanley Barber & Dina & Sydney Novak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	i never drew first (but i drew first blood)

**Author's Note:**

> really out of my comfort zone.

“Oh my god.” Dina cries out loudly, and Stan immediately claps his hand over her mouth. They were smoking a joint in the corner of a gym during their free period- it was totally empty except for the three of them and then…

And then…

A gun went off. A gun went off, and the joint fell out of Sydney’s hand onto her right and burnt it. A gun went off, and Dina’s hand immediately grabbed Sydney’s. A gun went off, and Stan immediately stuck his arm out over Syd and Dina like that would’ve protected the from anything.

Now they’re under the bleachers, crouched and quiet.

“Sydney…” Stan whispers lowly. Sydney knows what he’s asking without hi even having to say it.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head, gripping onto Dina’s hand just a little harder. “I’m not a superhero, Stan. I can’t-”

Another shot rings out and she goes completely still. Sydney can hear Dina next to her, breathing heavily, but she’s just trying to focus on not accidentally tearing the bleacher off the wall. She can’t remember a time- not since Bradley Lewis and his stupid fucking mouth, not since she first kissed Dina- where she was this scared. Can’t remember a time where she was this scared of something other than herself. She’s gotten better at controlling everything, but… she’s not good at it. Stan’s staring at her with wide eyes. Dina is still hyperventilating, and Sydney wants to help. She really wants to, she really, really wants to-

“Dina. Dina, hey.” Stan whispers. “We’re okay. I promise you that whatever happens, we’ll be okay.”

“Why is this happening?” Dina asks. She’s crying. “Brad failed at bombing out school- and- and now this? What- what did we do to-“ She screams when there’s another shot, followed by a few more.

“Sydney.” Stan repeats.

“Stan!” Sydney hisses. “I can’t- you know I can’t-“

“What are you two _talking_ about?”

“Nothing.” They say at the same time. Dina shakes her head and then puts it in her hands, so Stan goes up behind her and wraps his arms around her, resting his head on her back. He looks up to Sydney from this position, and his eyes say _so much_.

“I won’t let anything happen. To either of you.” She says. Stan visibly relaxes and hugs Dina tighter. Sydney thinks about how it should be _her_ comforting her girlfriend, but, god, it’s taking most of her energy not to shatter every window and every floorboard in the room because it’s not just _herself_ in danger, it’s _Stan and Dina._

There’s a quietness in the gym, except for Dina’s sniffles.

It’s broken by the sound of a door opening.

Dina goes silent.

_“Sydney.”_ Stan says, one last time.

“Bradley…” She answers slowly, looking to her girlfriend. “Bradley was an accident, okay? I would never… I couldn’t stop it. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. You can’t tell anybody, okay?”

“What are you…”

Sydney swallows and looks to Stan. Stan looks right back. “I can do it.” She says definitively.

“Sydney-” Dina’s voice sounds raw as Sydney leaves the cover of the bleacher. She breathes in as if to scream, but Stan’s hand is over her mouth for the second time to silence her.

“Hey, asshole!” Sydney calls. She looks to whoever is there- it’s just a boy.

A boy holding a gun, but just a boy. Sydney doesn’t even knows his name.

He shoots. For a second, Sydney panics, but…. the bullet stops. It hangs in the air, right in front of her shoulder.

He shoots again. She lets it go because it misses and lodges itself in the wall. The next one stops right in front of her stomach.

She lets out a breath, and at the same time, the two bullets reverse their course and go flying backwards- Syd sends one into the wall and the other into his head. She shutters when he drops.

The next few seconds are a blur when Dina comes barreling into her side, engulfing her in a hug. Stan does the same, but he’s pulled out of the group hug when Dina suddenly stumbles back, pushing herself away from Syd.

“What was that?” She asks quietly.

Sydney shakes her head. “It was me. I can… with my mind…”

“Bradley.” Dina says weakly.

Sydney ignores her, and instead set her eyes to Stan. “You wrestled the gun from him. You wrestled the gun from him and stopped him.”

“Okay.” No argument.

Nobody says much after that. Nobody says anything at all. Not until the police come.


End file.
